Tudo Passa
by Mira Carnahan
Summary: All religious content on chapter 2 will be deleted so that pembaca lebih comfortable and being a s1 student ain't easy like what I'd been told before. #sigh.
1. Betrayal & Letting Go

_Edited 10/30/14_

Cover's not mine, it belongs to ksanon on tumblr

Naruto chapter 697... oh well I kinda hope it ended like this, where Sasuke confessed Naruto is his one and only love.

**Sasuke:** Farewell my one and only... LOVE.

**Naruto:** *blink* *blink* Huh? Sakura-chan!

Whoever says Sakura's weak, did ya see Sakura broke the most powerful genjutsu casted by the Samsara's eyes.

Chapter 698, both of them looked like they were holding hands. Fcuk i just love how cute SasuNaru is. I just hope next chap Sakura would heal them. **Sasuke's smile! **And thanks to the creator, at last Kishi. Did yaa see?

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS! HOW GLAD DO YOU THINK I AM KNOWING NARUTO WILL BE ENDING NOT ON CHAPTER 699? **

I grew up with this manga and seeing how these ninjas grown was like watching myself growing up. And now all I can do is to wait for The Last movie.

**Plus I cannot wait to pair this new bad Otsutsuki guy with Sakura-chan! Stfu, it named crack pairing for reason.**

I bet SasuSaku will be canon in the next two chapters! That's why NaruHina get de movie.

A/N: Don't like don't read. This is my first AU fic.

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I won't let Studio Pierrot injustices Haruno Sakura.

_This particular chapter inspired by **Better Than Me** by japanesefantasy._

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo Passa (Portuguese) means Everything Passes.<strong>

**WARNING: RELIGIOUS CONTENT, TYPO & OOC. **

**Capítulo Uno: _Trahison_**_ (Penghianatan)_**_ & Libébrée _**_(Melepaskan)_

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Gereja Katedral Santa Maria, Sekiguchi, Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo.

**Sakura's POV.**

Cahaya sang surya menerangi ruang gereja yang bertema gotik moderen dari celah belakang salib diatas altar begitupula dari celah salib dibahagian atas. Aku melihat sekelilingku, masih banyak bangku-bangku kosong mengingat tidak banyak umat yang mengikuti Misa Mingguan apalagi ini, Misa Jumat Pertama. Aku berjalan menuju bangku kosong dua dari barisan depan dan duduk seorang diri sambil membaca kisah riwayat hidup seorang Yusuf didalam Alkitab Kejadian 37 menunggu misa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misa pun dimulai, aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara imam yang memimpin misa tapi nyatanya pikiranku melayang, mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Aku menghela nafas, hampir satu tahun aku bersama dirinya, walau jarak diantara kami sangat jauh mengingat dirinya yang menetap di Jepang sedang aku di Inggris. Tapi apa aku tidak ada artinya sama sekali? Apa tidak ada tempat dihatinya untukku? Apa aku selalu bermain dipikirannya saat ia tak bisa tidur? Apa pernah ia resah merindukan ku ketika aku jauh dari dirinya? Apa tidak ada sedikit pun terbersit rasa cinta dari dirinya untuk diriku? Apa semua ini hanyalah sebuah statu? Atau hanya sebuah permainan bagi dirinya? Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikiranku.

_Cinta adalah tentang dirimu bukan diriku._

_Cinta adalah tentang memberi bukan meminta._

_**Cinta adalah tentang kebahagiaan, tak pernah tentang kesedihan.**_

Aku merasa pundak ku disentuh dengan lembut yang membuatku tersadar tenyata sudah saatnya menerima Komuni, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum pada orang tadi, kalau tidak ada dirinya pasti aku masih melamun, kuperhatikan dirinya, ia sepertinya lebih tua tiga atau empat tahun dariku, tinggi dan tubuhnya sangat ideal walaupun agak kurusan. Dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater rajutan kelabu gelap dan blazer coklat gelap, celana biru jeans dan sepatu _vans_ berwarna hitam. Simple tapi kasual. Kacamata bundar terbingkai diwajahnya yang pucat dan tirus tak mampu menutupi ketampanannya. Rambut peraknya dikuncir rendah, sangat unik mengingatkan akan rambut _pink_ ku yang sangat tidak lazim. Lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum dan aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah mengalahkan tomat, pasti ia sadar bahwa aku dari tadi memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal tadi, aku pun ikut berbaris menunggu giliranku menyambut hosti lalu kembali menuju bangku yang tadi aku tempati untuk berdoa sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kasihilah Tuhan, Allahmu, dengan segenap hatimu dan dengan segenap jiwamu dan dengan segenap kekuatanmu. - **Ulangan 6:5**_

Air mataku mengalir dengan sangat derasnya tanpa bisa ku tahan. Aku menangis bukan karna kekasihku melainkan rasa malu ku akan kebodohanku dihadapan Tuhan. Bukan sekali dua aku menerima teguran dari Ilahi, _'aku melihat dirinya berduaan dengan sahabatmu tadi siang.' 'Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ia seorang playboy?' _Belum lagi sikap dingin dan acuh milik Uchiha Sasuke yang mampu menorehkan luka dihatinya, tapi hanya dengan ucapan _'aku mencintai mu, Cherry,'_ yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku memilih membutakan mataku dan menulikan telingaku. Kebodohan yang membuat diriku lupa akan harga diriku sebagai seorang perempuan dimana aku diciptakan oleh sang Ilahi, bukan dari tapak kaki untuk diinjak-injak dan bukan dari kepala untuk dipuja-puja seperti Tuhan melainkan dari rusuk kanan untuk dihargai sama seperti dirinya menghargai rusuk kirinya.

Aku buta akan betapa besarnya cinta dan kasih yang Esa. Aku malu akan rasa cintaku pada dirinya lebih besar dari rasa cintaku terhadap Tuhan.

_Flashback._

_Aku memasuki apartemen miliknya pelan-pelan karna aku tidak ingin ketahuan. Tapi langkah ku terhenti, terdengar dari luar kamarnya suara cekikikan yang tentunya bukan berasal dari diriku. Tidak mungkin. Aku menggeleng dalam penyangkalan. Aku menyalahkan imaginasiku yang terlalu mengada-ada. Dia tidak mungkin..._

_Suara cekikikan itu semakin bergema keras dan mataku melebar. Pemandangan yang terbentang didepan mataku melalui celah pintu itu. Mustahil._

_Aku ingin sekali mentertawakan diriku. Aku yang tadinya ingin memberikan dirinya kejutan karna ia belum mengetahui bahwa aku baru pulang dari London dan Paris malah aku yang dibuatnya terkejut. __Dihadapan ku, kekasihku bertelanjang dada, berciuman sangat liar dengan sahabat yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri diatas ranjangnya._

_Ia mengerang, "sial, kau benar-benar menggoda Ino."_

_"Mmmm... lebih baik dari kekasih bodohmu itu kan Sasuke-kun?" Suaranya menggandung racun kebencian yang sangat berbisa._

_"Hn, tentu saja." Suara cekikian terdengar kembali. _

_"Jadi kapan kau akan memutuskannya?"_

_"Apa aku harus?"_

_"Nghh tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Bukannya dia hanya bahan taruhan mu? Batasnya hanya tiga bulan tapi kau masih bersamanya hampir satu tahun."_

_"Entahlah, ia kekasih yang baik."_

_Raut wajah Ino berubah cemberut, "dan aku tidak?"_

_Sasuke terkekeh, "aku lebih suka bersama mu secara rahasia dibelakangnya karna ini lebih menantang." Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tadi. Aku melihat Sasuke menjilat leher jenjang Ino yang menikmati perlakuan dari Sasuke. _

_Aku mencengkram erat gagang pintu dan coba untuk mengambil nafas yang sudah dari tadi tercekat seolah-olah aku lupa cara bagaimana cara untuk bernafas._

_Erangan, desahan dan umpatan terdengar dengan sangat jelas yang aku yakin pasti akan selalu menghantuiku, mereka sepertinya tidak peduli bahwa dari tadi ada seseorang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka. Hubungan jarak jauh yang hanya berlandaskan kepercayaan dan berfondasikan cinta buta yang ku bangun sudah hancur. Mataku mengabur, air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Aku harus pergi. Sekarang._

_Flashback OFF._

_'Terkadang kita bukanlah orang yang berarti untuk orang yang sangat berarti untuk kita.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

Gadis berambut ikal panjang mencecah punggung berwarna langka, merah jambu yang sengaja digerainya berpenampilan sederhana dengan rok maksi hitam bercorak floral putih dipakaikan ikat pinggang kulit coklat dengan baju putih polos tanpa lengan dilapisi kardigan hijau daun dan sepatu flat baldu merah keluara _Charlotte Olympia_, duduk dibangku kosong barisan dua dari depan. Terlihat ia, Sakura berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk, doanya sama seperti doa-doanya sebelum ini. Ia tidak meminta Sasuke mencintai dirinya. Ia tidak meminta Sasuke untuk berubah. Ia tidak meminta agar Sasuke menyadari betapa ia sangat mencintai sang adam tapi ia berdoa memohon agar dosanya diampunkan, dosa dimana ia melupakan kasih Tuhan. Bagi Sakura semua sudah jelas. Tadi adalah teguran terakhir untuk dirinya. Teguran dari Tuhan bahwa Ia masih mencintai dirinya dengan memperlihatkan kebenaran yang tak dapat lagi disangkalnya. Ia yakin Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan untuk itu ia berdoa lagi. Karna semua doa pasti dijawab walaupun kadang jawapannya adalah tidak.

_Tetaplah berdoa. - **Tesalonika 5:17**_

Karna terlalu khusyuk berdoa, Sakura lupa bahwa dari tadi dirinya diperhatikan oleh lelaki berkacamata tadi.

Sang pria ingin mendekatinya tapi dibatalkannya niatnya karna melihat si gadis yang sepertinya tidak mau diganggu dan akhirnya memilih meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gereja, jujur, si lelaki ingin sekali mengetahui apa saja yang didoakan gadis tadi entah kenapa jantungnya seakan terhenti sejak si gadis menolehkan dirinya memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya dengan mata zamrud indahnya dan bibir berisi dengan hidung mancung nan mungil, rambut unik merah jambunya tapi lupakan semua itu, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak walaupun dengan sangat kencang apabila si gadis tersenyum tulus. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya. Mungkin ia akan bertemu dengannya di lain hari, ia menghela nafas, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

><p>"Halo, Sasuke<em>-kun<em>. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Hn, besok." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara manja memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Sakura hampir terkekeh, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari kekasih dinginnya itu? 'Kapan kau pulang?' 'Aku merindukan mu Sakura...'

Bukannya ia sudah terbiasa diacuhkan?

Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu itu hanya akan terjadi didalam khayalannya. "Baiklah aku tunggu ditaman kota besok sore."

Sakura menghela nafas, ia tahu Sasuke sedang sibuk bersama Yamanaka Ino. Tapi anehnya walau merasa sakit hati seperti biasanya, ia malah tersenyum tulus menanti hari esok...

_Cry. Forgive. Learn. Move on. Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness. _- _**Steve Maraboli**._

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Taman Nasional Shinjuku Gyoen, Naitomachi, Shinjuku, Tokyo.

Orang-orang yang lalu lalang dikawasan taman melihat takjub pasangan berbeda gender tersebut. Mana tidaknya si hawa dengan pakaian sederhana namun masih terkesan elegan. Kemeja chiffon putih bercorak bunga-bunga halus antara kuning dan hijau dan celana coklat gelap panjang yang menampakkan betapa indahnya kaki jenjangnya dan sandal hitam bertali bertumit tinggi dan tak lupa pula tas _Chanel_ edisi _Boy Bag_ sewarna dengan rambut merah muda yang yang baru dibelinya di Paris dan rambut ikal yang tergerai indah membingkai wajahnya.

Jangankan orang, sang adam disampingnya pun turut terpana, ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kekasihnya boleh menjadikan gaya yang menurutnya cukup simpel menjadi sangat berkesan. Begitupula dengan si adam, walaupun penampilan sama sederhananya dengan si hawa, yang hanya dengan sepatu _vans_ merah, celana jeans dan kaos putih dilapisi jacket biru tua mampu membuat para pria berdecak iri dan para wanita dari yang paling muda hingga yang lebih dari separuh abad terkagum-kagum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kesal, sudah hampir sejam mereka berdiam diri. Sakura seperti tidak menghiraukan kehadiran dirinya. Perasaan tidak enak yang dirasanya dalam seminggu ini mulai sedikit menghilang ketika kekasihnya menghubunginya tapi rasa itu datang lagi. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai perasaan tidak enak tapi seperti biasanya ia menepis hal seperti jauh-jauh.

Ia menatap dari samping kekasih bersurai merah jambunya ini. Gadis yang sampai saat ini selalu berada dihatinya. Gadis yang dulu ia perjuangkan setengah mati. Gadis yang membuat dirinya menyanggupi taruhan sahabat albinonya bahwa ia akan memiliki gadis pujaan hatinya. Namun walaupun begitu, ia tetap merasa jenuh. Mengacuhkan dan mengabaikan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia juga lebih memilih bermain api yang tanpa disadarinya telah membakar hangus perasaan si gadis terhadap dirinya.

Walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia tak pernah mau kehilangan Sakura, gadis musim seminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa dirinya dipandangi terus, Sakura menoleh dan melihatkan wajah dengan paras yang tergolong sangat cantik itu.

Sakura mengenggam tangan besar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, senyum menawan yang dulu maupun sekarang mampu menghangatkan hati dingin seorang Sasuke. Senyuman yang bisa membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu melakukan apapun agar melihatnya lagi.

Seketika itu jua kekesalan keturunan Uchiha itu hilang tapi detik berikutnya, seluruh saraf ototnya kram, tubuhnya terasa dibius, paru-parunya seperti dicengkram erat dan ia membeku ditempat.

"Aku sudah tau bahwa aku hanya bahan taruhan mu dan aku jua sudah mengetahui bahwa kau punya hubungan dengan Ino dan aku rasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku melepas mu. Carilah kebahagiaan mu, Sasuke_-kun_."

_Cinta sejati adalah apabila dia mencintai orang lain, kamu masih tersenyum dan berkata: aku turut bahagia untuk kamu._

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia memberi kecupan dibibir Sasuke tanda perpisahan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri didalam keadaan langit yang mulai menggelap.

* * *

><p><strong><span>x<span>**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya. Karna rasa ngilu yang bersarang dihatinya membuat dirinya susah untuk berjalan dengan benar. Ia tak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang tadi diperjalanan pulangnya. Yang terpenting untuknya adalah kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur. Pasti ini hanya mimpi. Ia yakin besok pagi, ketika membuka matanya, Sakura pasti berada disisinya. Pasti ia akan menghantar bekal _onigiri_ berisikan tomat kesukaannya kalaupun tidak pasti ia akan mengajak dirinya makan siang menikmati _bento_ yang dibuatkan oleh kedua kakak merahnya Karin dan Sasori. Ataupun ia meminta dirinya untuk dijemput. Ya pasti satu diantara ketiga diatas atau Sakura mungkin punya kejutan lain. Sasuke terkekeh, pasti Sakura punya kejutan untuknya. Pasti ia membawa oleh-oleh banyak dari London dan Paris. Ia tertawa, miris sekali bunyinya.

Sekuat apapun ia menolak peristiwa tadi, otak jeniusnya tak henti-hentinya memproses apa yang terjadi barusan. Kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura meninggalkan dirinya dan lebih dari itu, ia mengetahui semuanya. Rahangnya mengeras. Keringat muncul dipelipisnya. Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terdengar lah isakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan karna kegeniusan dirinya tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui dari mana Sakura tahu akan rahasianya. Sasuke mencengkram baju bahagian dada kirinya, Sakura pasti melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia dan sahabat pirangnya bermesraaan lebih parahnya lagi bercinta.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon kembalilah. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Dan gumaman seperti itu sudah menjadi hafalan tasbih untuk dirinya tapi percuma, Haruno Sakura sudah pergi...

Ia yakin Sakura lebih terluka dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

_After the pain of losing you. After the heartache, I know it's true. Cause when I saw you, I still can say, I'm never gonna love anybody else the way I love you today._

Aku tidak peduli kalau sebagai seorang Uchiha, aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku. Percuma. Tidak ada sesiapapun disini. Aku yang kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjangku meratapi nasibku menatap penuh rindu akan wallpaper _I-phone_ku. Sakura yang tersenyum dengan sangat manis menampilkan lesung pipit yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Hidung mancung nan mungil. Mata hijau yang mampu meredupkan suasana hatiku dan tak lupa warna rambut merah muda ikalnya yang dari awal menarik perhatianku.

_For all the thing that we've been through. My heart can still feel me and you. Sweet memories._

Aku yang tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama jadi percaya karna aku sendiri mengalaminya. Aku masih ingat saat Sasori dan Karin mengenalkan adik bungsu mereka yang baru pulang dari London bersama dengan si sulung Nagato dan ibu mereka Mebuki. Dengan senyuman menawan miliknya, aku terjerat dan karna alasan ini pula aku langsung menyanggupi taruhan Suigetsu dimana siapa yang bisa mencuri hati adik pacarnya. Aku tidak mau ada yang lain mencuri hatinya selain diriku. Tapi sekarang apa? Semuanya sia-sia.

Aku tidak perlu merasa kehilangan untuk sadar akan rasa cintaku pada Sakura. Aku tidak pernah ragu. Aku hanya bosan dan memilih untuk mengacujkan, mengabaikan dan lebih nistanya lagi aku bermain api yang justru membakar hangus seluruh kepercayaan untuk diriku dan sekarang, sesesal apapun diriku atas kesalahanku, aku sudah tidak memiliki dirinya dan lebih menyakitkan, aku sudah kehilangan rasa cintanya untuk diriku.

_'Aku melepasmu..._'

Suaranya terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. Jika aku tau, rasa sakitnya akan seperti ini, aku lebih memilih dikekang oleh mu, Sakura. Aku tidak mau kebebasan tanpa tujuan.

Mataku kembali berair. Sial. Uchiha tidak menunjukkan emosi tapi aku tak peduli. Aku kembali menangisi nasibku.

Aku mengambil dan memeluk bantal. Aku mencoba membayangkan Sakura lah yang kepeluk. Membayangkan aku menyentuh rambutnya yang sehalus sutera dan memeluk erat dirinya. Aku mencoba menghirup dan membayangkan wangi perfum Sakura yang beraroma manis peach dan leci tapi yang ada malah bau vanila milik Ino. Seharusnya harum Sakura yang ku hidu bukan milik Ino atau bukan milik wanita lain. Aku melempar bantal tadi. Aku membongkar dan membuang selimutku. Seharusnya semua itu milik Sakura bukan Ino.

Yang kucinta hanya Sakura seorang tapi karna kebodohanku, aku malah menduakan dirinya dengan sahabatnya. Aku bergandengan tangan, bercumbu bahkan bercinta bukan dengan kekasihku.

_'Aku melepasmu...'_

Lagi suara Sakura menghantui diriku. Aku lebih memilih terikat dengan dirinya daripada harus lepas dan tersesat seperti ini.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon kembalilah. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke London bersama kakak sulungnya, Nagato. Biarlah ia menghabiskan musim panas disana saja sementara menunggu semester baru. Niatnya berkunjung kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk melepas rindu pada Uchiha Sasuke sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Ia akan berusaha meikhlaskan Sasuke untuk Ino. Ia akan belajar untuk menerima semuanya telah berlalu. _Tudo passa_. Tapi setulus apapun niatnya, air matanya terus mengalir, sekuat apapun ia memejamkan matanya, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia yakin keputusannya ini lah yang terbaik. Ia jua yakin Tuhan pasti punya rencana untuk dirinya nanti.

_Some people believe holding on and hanging in there are signs of great strength. However, there are times when it takes much more strength to know when to let go and then do it._ - _**Ann Landers**._

Isakannya terhenti apabila melihat sapu tangan dihadapan matanya. Ia mendonggak demi melihat siapa yang mengulurkan sapu tangan ini. Pria tadi, lelaki berambut perak yang dikuncir kuda dan berkacamata bundar. Tak mau menyinggung perasaan si pria, ia mengambil sapu tangan putih tersebut dan tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

"Hehehe maaf ya! Aku harus menggunakan sapu tangan mu dan terima kasih jua mengizinkan aku memakainya. Ugh mataku perih sekali. Hidungku juga tersumbat. Kau tau udaranya disini dingin sekali. Hahaha dan kau tau asap jerebu tersangkut ditenggorokanku." Sakura lupa bahwa dirinya bercakap tanpa jelas guna membuang rasa malunya yang ditangkap basah menangis terisak-isak. 'Pasti ia mengira aku orang stress.' Sakura membatin, ia merutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan lebih buruknya mukutnya.

Lelaki tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum geli melihat gadis yang tadinya menangis terisak-isak kini mengomel tak tentu pasal. Ia ingat siapa gadis ini, gadis yang pertama kali mencuri perhatiannya, gadis yang ia jumpai kelmarin siang saat Misa Jumat Pertama.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan pria tadi, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya guna ingin melihat siapa pemberi sapu tangan tadi dan betapa kagetnya ia, lelaki ini, pria yang menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya kelmarin di gereja.

Ia beredehem, "hehe kau... yang kelmarin siang kan? Namaku Sakura."

Sang adam tadi tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tangan halus milik Sakura.

"Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto."

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan olehnya, aliran darah membuat kedua pipi Sakura merona merah, jantungnya pun berdegup dengan kencangnya. Mustahil. Ia baru saja putus cinta. Masa ia sudah jatuh cinta lagi dengan mudahnya. Ah ia tidak mau jatuh cinta begitu cepat nantinya ia akan sakit lagi. Suara Kabuto membuyarkan gejolak batinnya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Uh... emm... hehehe." 'Bagus Sakura, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kalau nanti kau jadi dokter, yang ada pasien malah makin sekarat.'

"Apa kau mau makan malam bersamaku?"

Sakura awalnya berniat menolak tapi perutnya mengkhianati dirinya. KRIUUUUUUUUUK~~~

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia menyetujuinya. "Hehehe kita makan di Ichiraku saja yah, disanakan murah meriah."

Sadar atau tidak tanpa menunggu jawapan dari Kabuto ia menarik tangan Kabuto dan mereka pun berlalu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV. <strong>

Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengurung diri. Aku tidak peduli akan gelapnya kamarku pada saat ini. Hanya cahaya lampu dari luar yang menerangi kamarku. Hatiku sakit sekali, jangankan bernafas, untuk bergerak saja susah. Aku tidak mau seumur hidup harus seperti ini. Aku ingin Sakura-ku.

Aku akan memilikinya kembali. Dan setelah itu, aku akan memastikan Sakura tidak akan menangis lagi, terlebih karna diriku. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Aku akan mencintai dan menghargainya seolah-olah ia adalah sang dewi yang turun dari langit atas kayangan. Aku akan membuat seluruh Jepang, ah tidak, tapi seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Uchiha Sakura adalah milikku. Hanya milikku seorang karna aku tahu aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sakura. Sakura. Hanya Sakura seorang. Akan ku pastikan hanya aku seorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Apapun akan ku lakukan asalkan ia kembali mencintaiku seperti sebelumnya. Tak akan satu detik pun aku lewatkan untuk mengacuhkan dirinya. Akan ku berikan segalanya bahkan ketika ia meminta seluruh dunia ditelapak tangannya, asalkan aku kembali menjadi miliknya.

Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa dia inginkan _ne_? Dan hanya Sakura yang aku inginkan. _Only her._

_'Aku mencintai mu, Cherry.'_

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Sakura - 16

Ino - 17

Sasuke - 18

Kabuto - 20

p/s: I love Kabuto, oh well I just happen to be easily 'distracted' by any villains. They're hot, aren't they?

p/p/s: I thought jam 12&13 itu sore ternyata siang.

p/p/p/s: I just had to make both Sakura and Kabuto Catholic.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**GOOD DAY SILENT READERS. **


	2. Regret

The Last movie review? I'm just disappointed on how Studio Pierrot using Sasuke-kun for marketing saja.

Ohhh I forgot to tell how rich I was a month ago where I got a whole month supply of ayam penyet and stuffed tofu cause I won this bet against my cousin who happened to be a NaruSaku shipper.

**Author's note:** I just made polyvore account to make how realistic Sakura and the others' outfits. Feel free to click the account on my bio and let me know do you like penampilan Sakura and supaya I won't get carried away describing her appearance in every fucking chapter. Bosan kan ngebaca tentang penampilan Sakura... itu itu mulu while conflicts waiting to be written.

Chapter 1, Sakura's outfit during First Friday Mass was _Faith in Simplicity_ while her last date with Sasuke-kun, _Long Kiss Goodbye_.

* * *

><p>I replied those with accs through PM. :)<p>

**guest** Semoga Tuhan bersama mu jua.

**guest** Hahaha IKR! Bosan Sakura lemah mulu.

**Sa-chan** Unfortunately, those two 'guests' above yang pertama! :'D salam kenal juga Sa-chan

**UchihaSenju** loh aku memang maksud nyindir sih :P karna cinta manusia lupa masih ada Tuhan. Ops.

**special guest** Sasuke juga sama brengsek ama Ino. Loh kok aku juga ikut emosian gini? :0

**ivochan** Ewww I'm not even NS fan so yeah no worries there won't be NS moments except for their bond as brother&sister.

**guest** Ini udah update.

**scarlettsubaki** Arigato.

**Hahaha** Terima kasih.

**Wow** Terima kasih. Aku malah mau meminimkan unsur Kristennya. Minder gituuuuu =/

**Guest** Iya ini dah lanjut.

**Api** Arigato untuk jempol-jempolnya. :P

**uchan** Ini sudah.

**Ongkitang** Ini sudah.

**Kana** Chapter berikutnya baru ada SS kalo nggak kecepetan alurnya. Chap ini khusus alasan Ino menghianati Sakura. Sayang beribu sayang. Ck ck. Ohhh aku suka ama Kabuto karna itu pair ama karakter utama and yes sankiuu plus salam kenal juga.

**CynthiaMalfoy** Hohoho arigato! Ini dah update and yes Sasuke nyebelin tapi tak apa toh, aku jadikan menderita aja dulu. WAHAHAHAHA

**Uchiha Review** Lord, this reviewer's wish dikabulkan :P

**uke-seme** HAHAHA :'D _**KISAITA**_. Ita-kun... uke but but I got this fucking huge nosebleed seeing some fanarts dimana Kisame... uke. Diikat lalu, teased by Itachi-kun and and WOAAAAAH #NOSEBLEED. #PINGSAN. #BLOODLOSS. Wait, why are we talking about this? I re-read chapter one... nggak ada tuh yg menjerumus ke arah ini. :0

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo Passa (Portuguese) artinya Semua Berlalu.<strong>

**WARNING: RELIGIOUS CONTENT, TYPO, OOC & EMO SASUSAKU.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Even a toddler knows this.**

**Capítulo Dos: _Arrependimento_**_ (Penyesalan)_

**x**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**x**

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar, ia tertidur pulas sehabis ritual menangisi akan kebodohannya tadi malam. Seminggu berlalu setelah peristiwa dimana Sakura mengetahui tentang taruhan dan perselingkuhannya. Seminggu itu juga, nama Sakura tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya, bagaikan hafalan tasbih, belum lagi kata maaf yang selalu saja bernaung dikamarnya itu.

Senyum terakhir Sakura selalu menghantui dirinya. Senyum tulus yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Sakura menyungingkan senyum seindah itu. Ia sadar selama ini ia hanya bisa membuat gadisnya tersiksa batin dan jiwanya tapi sungguh ia tak bisa hidup seperti ini. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sakura, bukan sekali dua bahkan lebih dari seratus kali ia mencoba menelpon gadis musim seminya itu, tapi Sakura sudah benar-benar tak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya. Bukan sekali dua jua ia mendatangi kediaman keluarga Haruno di Konoha dan lagi, berakhir dengan pengusiran kakak sulungnya, Nagato. _Beginikah rasanya diacuhkan, Sakura?_

_Flashback__._

_"Halo, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Aku merindukan mu."_

_Sasuke berdecak sebal, "jangan menelepon ku kalau tak ada hal penting."_

_"Tap..."_

_TUT._

_Bahkan ia sudah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak karna tak ingin mendengarkan Sakura lebih lanjut._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tak tau kah dirimu bahwa pada saat yang bersamaan, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tegar walau air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia meremas I-phone nya dengan kuat guna untuk membagikan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang kau tuai?<em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback OFF<span>._

_'Aku melepasmu.'_

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku tidak mau Sakura. Aku tak mau dilepas oleh mu." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, terdengarlah isakan pilu seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi yang lagi mendengar isakan si bungsu hanya bisa mendesah. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura, walau bagaimanapun, gadis itulah yang paling tersakiti disini.

Jangan ditanya dari mana ia mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi, dirinya juga menjadi korban atas apa dilakukan Sasuke. Loh kok bisa? Mana tidaknya, Nagato dan Sasori mati-matian melemparkan ayat-ayat sinis tentang _'oh betapa brengsek'_ adiknya di setiap pertemuan. Kalau saja tak ada Yahiko yang meleraikan mereka, mungkin kupingnya sudah hilang satu.

Dirinya kini tanpa sadar menggenggam gelasnya dengan kuat. Andai saja ia lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dan sanggup bersaing mendapatkan Sakura, pasti... pasti akan dibuatnya Sakura bahagia dan pastinya Sasuke rela melepaskan gadis bak peri musim semi itu untuk dirinya, bukankah kebahagian orang yang dicintai itu lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan sendiri? Lagi, ia menghela nafas. Dengan cepat, Itachi membuang semua pikiran konyolnya itu. _Tidak semua yang kau inginkan bisa menjadi milikmu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya, sulung Uchiha Itachi diam-diam menyimpan perasaan yang sangat mendalam pada bungsu dari keluarga Haruno itu. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, Sakura sudah menanggap dirinya sebagai seorang kakak. Itachi terkekeh... miris sekali bunyinya. Tapi apapun yang terjadi nantinya, ia hanya bisa berharap kebahagiaan Sakura dan adiknya, Sasuke.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Sang kakak sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan Sasuke menghabisi sarapan sederhananya sendirian, telur goreng buatan Itachi dengan extra tomat dan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula. Sasuke coba menelan telur yang baru saja dikunyahnya. Sungguh, andai saja perasaannya tidak segalau ini, ia pasti menikmati sarapan ini seperti sedia kala namun ia tak bisa. Ia sangat merindukan Sakura, yang kadang mampir membawakan bekal untuk makan siang dirinya di kampus.

Ah ia jua ingat, dulu disaat libur semester ketiga di Inggris dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu liburnya itu di Jepang, pasti ia akan membawakan onigiri berisikan tomat atau telur gulung dengan daging sapi dan extra tomat untuk sarapan tapi ia dengan angkuhnya menolak itu semua dengan beralasan perutnya sudah kenyang. Hanya Itachi yang menerimanya dan menjadikan bekal makan siang. Sekarang tak akan ada lagi yang mampir hanya untuk membawakan sarapan, bekal makan siang atau makan malam.

_Flashback._

_Gadis berambut merah jambu yang sangat identik dengan bunga sakura menerobos masuk ke apartemen kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan suka hati. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi dan seperti biasa, ia akan akan meneriakkan, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Disambung dengan kekehannya. "Sasuke-kun, aku membawakan telur gulung dengan daging sapi dan extra tomat!"_

_Sasuke yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya hanya bisa berusaha keras agar tak memutarkan bola matanya. Ia sudah sangat bosan akan tingkah laku gadisnya ini bahkan terkadang ia merasa sangat muak._

_"Hn, letakkan saja diatas meja. Aku belum lapar dan pulanglah. Jangan mengangguku, aku sedang sibuk." Ujar sang pria dengan nada datar ndan dingin._

_Sakura mendesah, lagi seperti biasanya. Ia diacuhkan belum lagi hampir semua tindakan yang dilakukannya selalu dianggap menggangu. Apa sangat susah untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih, pasti akan ku coba nanti,' atau setidaknya dicicipi sedikit. Ingin rasanya ia pulang dan langsung meninju karung pasir dan menangis melampiaskan rasa kecewanya. _

_Setiap ayat yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu selalu saja merobek kembali luka yang baru saja sembuh dihatinya tapi tak apa, ia akan berusaha untuk lebih tegar lagi dan menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Karna ia yakin senyum palsu yang bisa diperlihatkannya saat ini bisa digantikan dengan dengan seyum tulus__._

_"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"_

_Matanya membulat mengenal siapa yang empunya suara tadi. Automatis ia membalikkan badannya._

_Pria dengan umur menjelang akhir masa remajanya, wajahnya tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke hanya saja dua kerutan yang tergaris diwajahnya lah yang membedakan dirinya dan adiknya. Belum lagi rambutnya yang selalu di kuncir dibiarkannya tergerai._

_Sakura mati-matian menahan agar wajahnya tak bersemu karna takut dirinya ketahuan menatap pria didepannya itu. "I-Itachi-kun?" Bagaikan dicubit ia sadar dari perasaan binggung, "Itachi-kun! Kau sudah pulang?!" Sakura meletakkan bekal yang dibawanya sesuai keinginan Sasuke dimeja makan dan berlari memeluk erat Itachi yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri. Itachi hampir roboh akibat dorongan Sakura tapi untung ia bisa menahan 'serangan' Sakura dan membalas pelukan itu._

_"Ne, ne, kapan kau pulang Itachi-kun? Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kenapa kerutan mu tak jua hilang? Apa kau tidak memakai krim yang ku anjurkan? Apa kau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu? ..." Dan sang gadis pun memborbadir dirinya dengan rentetan pertanyaan._

_Kedua Uchiha hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah Sakura. Itachi meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Sakura mengisyaratkan agar dirinya __ berhenti berceloteh.__"Sakura-chan, kalau mau bertanya itu satu-satu. Aku jadi binggung mau jawab yang mana dulu."_

_Sakura merasa wajahnya menghianatinya, ia yakin kini pasti rupanya bak tomat belum lagi lututnya yang__ hampir lemas mendengar suara seksi milik Itachi._

_Itachi terkekeh, ia gemas melihat gadis yang selalu menjadi nomor satu setelah ibunya itu kini salah tingkah. Tak apa kan sekali ini saja ia menggoda Sakura? Toh adiknya juga tak peduli.  
><em>

_"Apa yang kau bawa Sakura-chan?" Sakura pun memberitahu apa yang dibawanya dan karna tak dimakan Sasuke dengan alasan kenyang, ia ingin cepat pergi dari sana karna tak ingin menggangu Sasuke yang sibuk._

_Itachi mendelik dan hampir saja menaikkan satu alisnya. Kenyang? Sibuk? Alasan apa itu? Sungguh ingin rasanya ia memberikan apapun agar bisa berganti posisi dimana ia yang menjadi kekasih Sakura. Itachi menghela nafas, ia tak mau mengecewakan sang pujaan hati dan memilih untuk membuat telur gulung itu sebagai bekal makan siangnya nanti dan menyisakan tomat untuk disimpan di lemari es.__  
><em>

_Dan karna Itachi pun tak ada kerjaan maka ia pun dengan senang hati menghantar Sakura pulang toh Sasuke jua kononnya sibuk._

_Flashback OFF._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kalau saja Sakura tak memasang topengnya, kau pasti bisa melihat raut wajah kekecewaan. Namun sayang, sungguhpun begitu, kau tetap akan mengabaikan dirinya bukan, Uchiha-sama? Karna menurut dirimu, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu yang egois ini.<em>**

**_Tapi apa kau tahu, kadang ada waktunya ia sadar untuk bangkit dari penindasan batin yang dialaminya, ia bosan diabaikan dan memulai hidup baru seperti saat ini. Dan kau yang baru merasa diacuhkan satu minggu saja sudah layaknya meratapi kematian, lah dia yang hampir satu tahun bersama mu dengan segala tingkah dan sikap dingin mu?_**

**_Kau lupa akan hukum karma?_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke berusaha menghabiskan hidangan sarapan buatan Itachi tapi tak kunjung habis. Ia bahkan memegang erat sendok yang digunakannya sampai bengkok. Ah andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia pasti tak akan mensia-siakan usaha Sakura. Pasti ia akan melahap habis semua bekal yang dibawakan Sakura dan pasti ia akan memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia sangat beruntung mempunya kekasih seperti dirinya.<p>

Jauh dari itu, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menganggap Haruno Sakura sebagai bahan taruhan dan lebih dari itu, tak ingin ia hianati cinta dan hati gadisnya itu. Bahkan tak akan pernah ia bosan meladeni Sakura jika... jika saja waktu bisa kembali.

Namun terlambat, semua sudah berlalu.

Sungguh ia ingin bangkit dari keterpurukkan ini dan kembali menggapai hati belahan jiwanya tapi hatinya menghianatinya. Selalu saja suara Sakura bahwa ia telah melepas dirinya menghantui pikirannya dan melengahkan langkahnya untuk memiliki gadis itu kembali kepelukannya.

Ah, ia tak bisa seperti ini. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Sakura, bukankah begitu? Ya, ia akan berusaha mengambil hati Sakura lagi dan apabila saat itu tiba, ia akan menjaga hati itu dan tak ada satu detik pun ia akan mensia-siakan hati itu seperti dulu.

Tapi, biarkanlah ia untuk terakhir kalinya meratapi kebodohannya dan biarkanlah ini menjadi pelajaran untuk dirinya bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Sakura..

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Ditempat lain pada waktu yang bersamaan, Ino baru mendapat khabar bahwa sahabat merah jambunya sudah pulang dari London seminggu yang lalu. Bukan berencana untuk melepas rindu akan Sakura, ia dengan rasa tak bersalah berpikir keras bagaimana cara bertemu dengan si tampan, Sasuke tanpa ketahuan. _Oh apa karna kepulangan Sakura, Sasuke-kun jadi tak bisa dihubungi?_ Ia bergumam.

Ah sebenarnya ia benci akan hubungan gelapnya ini. Ingin sekali ia melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah, menggigit bibir dan air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dari kedua matanya dengan tubuh bergetar setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanyalah mainan dari Uchiha-sama yang agung. Ia bersumpah, jika hal itu sampai terjadi, ia dengan senang hati akan memotret dan mengabadikan kejadian langka tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri dan mempublikasikan bahwa putri bungsu dari Haruno Kizashi, mantan Hakim Ketua Mahkamah Agung Jepang yang terkenal itu tidaklah sempurna. Ia hanya gadis paling bodoh yang pernah ada.

Tanpa sadar, Ino ketawa membayangkan angannya yang tak akan tersampaikan itu. Ia ingin sekali memberitahu semua orang bahkan satu dunia bahwa Haruno Sakura tidaklah sempurna! Ia lelah selalu berada dibawah bayang-bayang Sakura. Ia muak akan semua yang bersangkutan dengan Sakura.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil ponsel miliknya dan dengan cepat ia menelpon sahabatnya.

"Sakura_-chan_, aku kangen!" Suaranya bisa saja membodohkan para pendengar, bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Sakura namun sayang wajahnya berkata lain. Ia menggenggam erat ponselnya. Alisnya hampir bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh dengan amarah kebencian.

"Kita bertemu ditempat biasa, ok?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tak sadar kah kau Ino bahwa semua itu hanya akan berakhir dengan kekosongan jiwa dan kehampaan hati? Andai saja kau tahu, hal itu sudah terjadi duluan pada kekasih gelap mu... apa kau masih ingin berencana menghancurkan sahabat mu?<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menghela nafas ketika mengingat apa yang diberitahukan kakak sulungku tentang keberangkatan pulang ke London yang dibatalkan. Sungguh aku sangat kesal akan dirinya, berulangkali aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bisa berangkat sendiri saja. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Nagato_-nii_ menolak mentah-mentah permohonan adik bungsunya ini.

_'Ne, Imouto-tan, kita tunda dulu kepulangan kita ke London. Aku masih ada masalah yang harus ku selesaikan. Lagipula ibu tidak akan mengizinkan mu naik pesawat sendirian dan ayah pasti akan memanggangku hidup-hidup kalau terjadi apa-apa pada putri bungsunya. Hehehe.'_

Lagi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghela nafas. Menurutku ini adalah teguran dari Tuhan untuk tidak melarikan diri dari masalah. Ya, masalahku dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang sambil memegang erat tasbih peninggalan nenekku, tak lupa hafalan doa Rosario yang selalu ku lantunkan hingga mataku tak mampu lagi menerima cahaya dan kedua kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat hingga aku akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Matahari sudah memunculkan dirinya dengan bangga menandakan sudah saatnya untuk memulai aktivitas seperti biasa begitupun dengan seoranggadis remaja yang kini tengah sibuk mencari baju untuk dikenakannya nanti.

Baru saja dimalam ia merenungkan dirinya yang berniat untuk lari dari masalah, eh ia sudah dikejutkan oleh deringan ponsel miliknya dan layar sentuh yang menunjukkan '_Ino's calling_.' Ia dengan senang hati menyetujui gadis pirang itu bahwa mereka akan bertemu ditempat biasa karna lebih cepat lebih baik ia menyelesaikan masalah ini semua. Ia ingin terlepas dari pikiran yang membebaninya tiap malam.

Sakura yang kini hanya memakai celana pendek bewarna hijau pastel senada dengan dalaman _bandeau_ yang dikenakannya kini, mencari dengan liarnya baju untuk dikenakannya dan matanya terhenti apabila menemukan apa yang dicarinya, _blouse_ putih lengan panjang. Ia hanya memoleskan lipstik _pink coral_ sama dengan warna kukunya yang dicat dan memasang anting mutiara _Chanel_ yang baru dibelinya di kawasan Chuo, kota Tokyo. Terakhir ia menyanggul rambutnya dengan asal.

Ia melihat jam tangan emasnya untuk memastikan ia tak terlambat karna sesudah janji dengan Ino, ia masih harus menemui Kabuto.

Sepatu hak tinggi senada dengan tas tangan _Chanel_ miliknya berwarna merah sudah melengkapi penampilannya.

"_I'm leaving_!" Sakura berteriak guna memberitahu siapa saja yang ada dirumah bahwa dirinya akan pergi keluar. Tapi suara cempreng kakaknya, Karin berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "_Oi, come here! Eat your breakfast first_."

Sakura menggeleng dan berusaha menghindari Karin. "_Naaaaah! I'm gonna be late, baka_!" Ia tak lupa memberikan tatapan memohon pada kakak sulungnya, Nagato agar membantu dirinya.

Nagato mendesah, sungguh kelemahnya hanyalah ketika Sakura menggunakan jurus handalannya, '_puppy-eyes no jutsu_'. "_Let her be. It's not like she'll be starving all day long._"

"_Baaaaaahh! You spoil her way too much Nagato! Eat now, Sakura_!" Karin menggeram menahan sesal pada Nagato. Ingin sekali ia mencekik kakaknya itu. Sakura menggunakan kesempatan adu mulut antara kedua kakaknya itu dengan bergegas melewati ruang makan. Namun sayang, Karin lebih dulu menarik Sakura dan memaksanya duduk sambil mensodorkan semangkuk oat yang dicampur susu.

Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan protes, mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan sendok berisikan oat tadi. Ia mendelik, menatap tajam Karin yang tak kalah memberinya tatapan mengerikan.

"_What? I don't mind feeding you like a toddler jika itu bisa membuat mu untuk tidak keluar dari rumah ini without breakfast. If I have to restrain you, hohoho I'll do it... gladly. Heeee._" Seringaian Karin berhasil membuat nyali adiknya ciut.

Dan berakhir lah Sakura melahap dengan paksaan Karin dengan habis oat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino yang hanya memakai rok hitam bercorak bunga sakura yang mencecah 15 centi diatas lutut dan _crop top_ hitam mempamerkan dengan bangganya perutnya yang rata. Kakinya beralaskan sepatu hitam dan oranye hak tinggi belum lagi tas tangan mahal _Celíne_ yang dibelinya menggunakan kartu kredit kekasih gelapanya yang juga tak lain kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, sewarna dengan antingya, oranye. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir tinggi seperti biasa. Sekali pandang saja, orang-orang bisa melihat tipikal gadis Amerika. Mana tidaknya, rambut pirang, mata biru dan tubuh yang indah.

Ia melihat layar smartphone _Samsung note 4_ nya untuk mengetahui sudah jam berapa sekarang karna ia sudah ada janji dengan sahabatnya Sakura di kafe ini.

Ketika ia mendonggak betapa ia terkejut melihat sahabatnya itu berpelukan dengan pria asing walaupun tak setampan Uchiha bungsu tapi masih boleh dikatakan diatas standar.

Sadar dari keadaan bengongnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah duduk didepannya.

"_Hello_, Ino. _Let's get 'this' straight to the point_." Sambil menunjukkan jam tangan Guess miliknya, ia menyambung ayatnya tadi, "karna aku tak punya banyak waktu tuk berbasa-basi."

Dan tepat saat itu jua, Ino merasa dirinya bagaikan terpidana yang setengah detik lagi akan menjalani hukuman mati.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Make-up yang dipoleskan diwajah cantiknya itu sudah luntur akibat derasnya air yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Sungguh ia tak peduli. Otot kakinya terasa lemah sekali dan ia pun jatuh dilantai tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Tak ia hiraukan tatapan dan panggilan orang. Bahkan ada yang ingin membantunya berdiri bangun pun tak ia peduli.

_'Karna Ino-chan adalah sahabat terbaik ku.' Suara cempreng bocah berusia enam tahun terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya_.

_'Kau sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri, pig.' Lagi gadis berusia dua belas tahun sambil menepuk lembut bahunya._

_'Ino, kau seperti malaikat yang diutus dari atas untuk menolong ku.' Senyuman gadis berusia empat belas tahun yang bisa membuat sahabat pirangnya ini jua ikut tersenyum. _

_"Mungkin karna aku bukan sahabat yang baik menyebabkan aku tidak peka akan perasaan mu, Ino-san. Aku sudah melepaskan Uchiha untuk dirimu dan aku pun jua akan memutuskan persahabatan ini karna... tak mudah membangun kembali sebuah kepercayaan dengan mata buta dan telinga tuli seperti yang ku lakukan dulu."_ Setiap ayat-ayat yang keluar dari bibir ranum bungsu Haruno tadi siang kembali terngiang-ngiang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ino's POV**

Aku malu karna hasrat iri dan dengki bisa mengalahkan rasa tulus persahabatan ini.

Aku masih ingat persahabatan yang dimulai dari perasaan ingin melindunginya.

Bagiku Sakura kecil bagaikan kuncup bunga yang belum berkembang dan pada saatnya mekar, muncul lah rasa tidak terima akan kelebihan yang ia punya. Bermula dari warna rambutnya yang tak lazim. Mata hijaunya yang mengalahkan zamrud termahal yang pernah ada. Belum lagi parasnya yang ku akui cantik, bahkan jidatnya yang lebar itu membuat dirinya terlihat muda. Belum lagi kecerdasannya yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Shikamaru yang notabenenya memiliki IQ diatas 200 dan terakhir aku membenci semua tentang Sakura.

Aku sengaja menenggelamkan diriku kedalam hasrat yang membuat aku ingin merebut dan memiliki semua kebahagiaan Sakura. Dan melihat betapa menderitanya seorang Haruno Sakura.

Bukannya seharusnya aku puas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

_Kenapa rasanya sakit?_ Ino mencengkram dada kirinya.

Loh bukannya seharusnya kau bahagia?

_'Kau... sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada dan tak perlu ikatan darah untuk menjadikan dirimu saudaraku karna kau memang sudah ku anggap kakak ku sendiri.'_

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Kata-kata yang sudah tak bisa membaiki keadaan. Ayat-ayat kosong yang tak mampu memutar waktu karna semua sudah berlalu.

Ino memejamkan matanya dan mendekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri agar isak tangisnya tertahan. Namun usahanya nihil. Raungan kesedihan malah semakin kuat terdengar. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangan yang tadi membekap mulutnya, Ino menutup telinganya supaya suara Sakura tak menghantuinya tapi gagal. Kenangan akan dirinya bersama sahabatnya justru semakin giat beputar di ingatannya.

_"Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan aku berjanji akan menjaga Sakura-chan seumur hidupku karna Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat terbaik ku!" Ujar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang pucat pendek sebahu dan mata sebiru laut._

Ia ingat janji yang diucapkannya saat masih berusia lima tahun tapi sayang hatinya yang menghitam akan hasrat iri dan dengki membuatnya lupa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengingatnya, Yamanaka? Bukannya seharusnya kau bahagia, mantan sahabatmu melepaskan cintanya untuk mu? Dan bukannya itu niat mu dari awal, ingin menghancurkan seorang Haruno Sakura?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Ino. Tapi untuk kita menjadi seperti yang dulu aku tak bisa. Aku mempercayaimu seperti aku mempercayai Karin-nee yang akan selalu menjagaku dari apapun namun kau menghianatiku. Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan dirimu. Aku melepas dirinya untuk mu, Ino."<em> Lagi suara Sakura sore tadi kini menghantuinya sama seperti desahan dirinya dan geraman Uchiha yang pernah bermain menaungi kepala sahabat merah jambunya itu.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Sakura's POV**

_"Aku... ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa kau tidaklah sesempurna yang mereka kira. Kau hanyalah orang bodoh yang mau dijadikan mainan oleh aku dan Sasuke-kun." _ Aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Ino sore tadi, adalah sebuah sebab, alasan atau pembelaan membenarkan dirinya bahwa ia mempunyai hak untuk menyakiti ku. _Perawan Maria, kuatkan aku._

Apa yang diperbuat Ino padaku mengingatkan aku akan saudara-saudara Yusuf yang begitu iri dan dengki akan dirinya, sehingga mereka berpikir bahwa dengan menyingkirkan Yusuf, hidup mereka akan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Mereka bahkan harus pergi ke negeri lain agar tidak mati kelaparan.

Iri, ketika aku merasa tak suka akan kebahagian orang lain dan cenderung menyaingi apapun yang didapat orang sama ada anugerah, rezeki atau kesuksesan.

Dengki, ketika aku merasa tak suka akan kebahagian orang lain dan berusaha menghilangkan apapun yang didapat orang sama ada anugerah, rezeki atau kesuksesan.

Ah sungguh aku takut akan hasrat iri dan dengki ini, yang bisa membutakan mata dan menghitamkan hati. Karna iri menyebabkan Kain membunuh Habel, adiknya sendiri. Dan karna dengki... mengakibatkan Ino menghianatiku.

Tuhan, aku memohon perlindungan agar tidak sedikitpun aku merasa iri akan kebahagian orang disekitarku dan tidak secubit pun rasa dengki menghampiriku yang akan berakhir dengan menyakiti saudara-saudara ku yang lain. Karna aku yakin Tuhan akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk umat-Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa kau menyesali perbuatan mu Ino? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah terbukti manusia bodoh bukan?

Tuhan, apa manusia itu tidak pernah akan puas akan kesenangan yang diberikan darimu? Apa aku jua akan berakhir seperti Kain atau saudara-saudara Yusuf jika aku terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam hasrat iri dan dengki?

Aku sebenarnya tidak tega menyaksikan Ino dari kejauhan yang meraung layaknya meratapi dipemakaman, tapi siapalah aku untuk menolong dirinya?

Aku masih malu akan semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah ayat-ayat kosong. Aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan dan memaafkan mereka. Tuhan, ampuni aku yang belum bisa memaafkan mereka seperti diriMu yang maha pengampun... aku. Ah aku tidak ingin beralasan. Luka dihatiku masih belum sembuh dan walaupun aku sudah memaafkan mereka, rasa sakit itu akan tetap ada, iya kan? Bukannya aku jua berhak menentukan pilihan hidupku dimana aku tak ingin tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya? Munafik kah diriku ini? Sama kah seperti Ino yang menhalalkan apa jua cara dengan alasan sakit hati? Iri? Marah? Benci?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasa pundaknya disentuh lembut. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang kini berada disampingnya. Orang tadi membuka suara, "apa kau ingin kesana?"

Sakura tau maksud dari 'kesana' adalah untuk menolong Ino. Ia menggeleng. Sakura masih belum sanggup berhadapan dengan Ino lagi. Pertemuan barusan saja sudah menguras habis tenaga mentalnya apalagi sekarang. Ia tak bisa pergi kesana dan memberitahu sahabat pirangnya itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan ia sudah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Sakura kembali menggeleng.

"Kabuto-kun, aku mau pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan mata sehitam batu oniks dan rambut hitam segelap malam melihat dengan tatapan marah, terluka dan kecewa pada kedua orang yang terlihat seperti sedang bermesraaan. Mana tidaknya, si adam dengan rambut perak tengah merangkul bahu gadisnya.

Ingin sekali ia kesana dan menarik gadis itu kepelukannya tapi entah kenapa ia tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah menghampiri kedua sejoli itu.

Hanya terlihat mereka semakin jauh hungga menghilang dari pandangan matanya barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah kehilangan Haruno Sakura. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia masih menyangkal.

_'Iie, Sakura itu masih milikku bukan?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne, ne, Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Sakura-mu sudah lelah jiwa dan batinnya? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menorehkan luka itu?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Dua hari telah berlalu pertemuan diriku dengan Yamanaka, aku berusaha kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti sedia kala.

Menata hati yang remuk tidaklah semudah yang aku pikirkan. Aku memang sudah bisa belajar memaafkan mereka berdua tapi untuk melupakan kejadian yang masih menghantuiku itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Bercanda namanya kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Menjadi satu kebohongan lah saat aku memberitahu, aku sudah melupakannya dan berdustalah aku jika aku memberitahu aku tidak merasa sakit hati.

Ketawa Ino seperti mengolok ku. Geraman Sasuke seperti meremehkan ku dan suara desahan mereka berdua seperti menghujat akan betapa bodohnya diriku ini.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku agar tak ada lagi air yang menghujani wajahku. Aku menggigit kuat bibir bawahku guna menelan pahit isakanku. Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku didepan dadaku. Dengan diawali Satu Salam Maria, aku berdoa.

Bunda Maria, apa aku bisa sesabar dan setegar diri-Mu? Sungguh, sekuat apapun aku mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa aku telah dikhianati kedua orang yang sangat berarti buatku. Aku tetap tak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, belum lagi rasa tulus ku akan persahabatan yang telah terjalin begitu lama dengan Yamanaka dan perasaan ku pada Uchiha. Buatlah diriku mengingat akan betapa sabar dan tegar diri-Mu sebagaimana Engkau bertahan mendampingi Putra-Mu agar selalu menjadi panutanku. Sentulah hatiku dengan ketegaran dan selimutilah aku dengan kesabaran. Amen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura yang sedang khusyuk berdoa pada Perawan Maria tidak sadar akan keberadaan kakak perempuannya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sarat akan marah dan terluka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memcengkram sisi pintu kayu itu dengan kuat. Adiknya begitu sabar dan begitu berusaha untuk tegar.

Karin sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sakura yang menghianatinya dan berselingkuh dengan Suigetsu belum lagi kalau dirinya hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh kekasihnya. Ia sangat membenci apa yang sedang dilihatnya dibalik pintu ini. Ia marah akan dirinya yang tidak becus menjaga Sakura dan terluka seakan ia merasa sakit yang diderita Sakura saat ini. Layaknya paha kiri yang dicubit, paha kanan terasa jua.

Andai saja dulu dirinya tak merengek agar Sakura pulang ke Jepang, pasti adiknya masih menjalani hidupnya seperti sedia kala di Inggris. Atau, andai saja dirinya tidak mengenalkan adiknya yang polos ini pada teman-temannya tentu ia masih bisa melihat senyumnya. Oh hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu betapa besar hasratnya saat ini untuk mencincang Suigetsu yang sudah dengan lancangnya mempertaruhkan adiknya.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat dan disinilah ia, menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya sang adik yang disayanginya.

Karin menghela nafas. _'Semua sudah berlalu.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura merasakan keberadaan seseorang di kamarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Karin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Kura_-chan_, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Sakura merasa serba salah, ia malu dirinya yang sangat lemah karna terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Ia tersenyum melihat Karin, "tidak ada _nee-chan_. Aku hanya hiks... butuh waktu ugh... lagipula apa kau lupa kalau aku hiks... ini masih muda! Jadi ugh... aku tak akan mensia-siakan seumur hidupku meratapi kebodohan ku. Aku akan baik-baik saja tapi... sungguh hiks... yang kubutuhkan hiks... hanya waktu."

Biarlah ia menangis sepuasnya dihadapan Karin untuk terakhir kalinya setidaknya ia memang butuh seseorang untuk berbagi, tak ada yang bisa memahami dirinya lebih baik selain Karin. Biarlah ia merasa lemah karna tak sanggup menanggung rasa sakit ini sendirian. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja, ia membuang semua rasa tegarnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat kuat, karna pada dasarnya ia lelah untuk memasang topeng bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia sudah sangat rapuh. Fondasi hidupnya bagaikan runtuh dengan sekelip mata. Ia hampir ketawa, fondasi yang dibangunnya dengan mata buta dan telinga tuli. Fondasi berdasarkan dongeng dimana ia akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia belajar bahwa semuanya telah berlalu.

Karin memeluk dan mendekap adiknya dengan erat berharap bisa meringankan beban adiknya walaupun hanya sedikit. _'Santa Maria, berikanlah kesabaran dan ketegaran Mu pada adikku.'_

Namun seikhlas apapun ia mendoakan adiknya dan setulus apapun adiknya memaafkan kedua orang itu, jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia bersumpah akan membalaskan beratus kali lipat akan semua rasa sakit yang diderita Sakura pada kedua orang yang menurutnya brengsek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa jantungnya diremas dengan kuat. Nafasnya hampir terputus. Belum lagi dadanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba menarik nafas tapi sayang tak bisa sama dengan suaranya. Kepanikan muncul begitu saja diotaknya ketika ia tak bisa bernafas. Ia mencengkram kuat tangan Karin, menandakan betapa sesak dadanya saat ini. Kenapa asma akutnya kambuh lagi? Ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini sewaktu ia masih berusia enam tahun.

Sakura coba mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Yesh-o... a!" Air matanya kembali merembes. Oh betapa susahnya ia melafazkan nama agung itu. "Yeshu-a!" Ingin sekali ia meneriakkan _'Tuhan Yesus!'_ Namun nihil.

Karna ketakutan telah menyelimuti perasaannya, ia hanya bisa berdoa didalam hatinya, _'Bunda Maria perawan suci. Aku serahkan jiwaku pada Mu.'_

Terakhir yang ia tahu, hanya suara teriakan Karin memanggil namanya dan setelah itu gelap telah mengusai penglihatannya.

**_Bersambung..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler ALERT! <strong>Sakura tidak apa-apa cuman stress menyebabkan asma akutnya kambuh. Ck ck ck I still have no idea, hanya karna cinta orang bisa stress.

**About Sakura's character:** I'm not going to make her some lovestruck girl. How old was she? 16! Meaning, she's way too young to waste her whole life on pria brengsek seperti Sasuke.

**Author's note: **_More in simplicity_ outfit milik Sakura while _Brightly Black_ milik Ino! Check em on my **polyvore**. :D

P/s: Just let me know if you guys want me to translate those English words...

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

**FLAMERS ARE SECRET ADMIRERS.**


End file.
